


Jaesung Rise

by Lemon_Citrus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Profiles, jaesung, jijae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Citrus/pseuds/Lemon_Citrus
Summary: Character Profiles for Jijae/Mona/Jaesung centric AUs I may or may not write.Dream centric
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Jaesung Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to write any of these if you feel inspired, just link back to here as inspiration or a prompt or smth.

** NCT **

  * **Leader:** Lee Taeyong
  * **Second:** Jung Jaehyun
  * **Executive Members:** 21 
    * divided into 3 major units: Dream, 127, WayV
    * 4th unit is called NCT U for united and is an emergency task-force consisting of whoever is needed for that specific mission.
  * **Allies:** Exo, Suju, Red Velvet
  * Formerly under SM group along with allies, but internal fighting resulted in the dissolution of SM with these 4 standing while some of the oldest executives (BoA, Shinee, SNSD, TVXQ) decided to step back and retire. Only Super Junior stayed active in order to make sure not everything fell apart



**127**

  * **Leader:** Lee Taeyong
  * **Second:** Seo Johnny
  * **Executives** **:** 9 (Taeyong, Taeil, Jaehyun, Johnny, Doyoung, Yuta, Jungwoo, Mark, Haechan)
  * **Specialty:** Considered the main force, manages all related activities in Korea (drug trafficking, underground rings, black market control etc.). Also manage information gathering from anywhere other than Korea and China



**WayV**

  * **Leader:** Qian Kun
  * **Second:** Ten
  * **Executives:** 7 (Kun, Lucas, Ten, Winwin, Hendery, Xiaojun, Yangyang)
  * **Specialty:** Manage all related activities in China



**Dream**

  * **Leader:** Lee Minhyung
  * **Second:** Na Jaemin
  * **Executives** : 7 (Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung)
  * **Specialty:** Information Gathering (In Korea and China) and Assassination
  * **Notes**
    * All of the 99 and 00 liners + Chenle studied in the U.S. or Canada as they allow grade skipping. All of dream are born to a mafia and are legacies and therefore received extensive education from a young age easily allowing them to skip grades. They all graduate high school by the time they are 15, when they go active. They may choose to go to college while active and in dream, like Renjun who graduated high school at 14 then did a 6 year M.B.B.S to become a certified doctor.
    * Babied by the other units



* * *

**Na Jaemin**

****

  * **Alias:** Nana
  * **Age:** 20
  * **Position:** Dream's second-in-command
  * **Specialty:** Tactics, Seduction, Infiltration (however is an all-rounder)
  * **Occupation:** Biochemist
  * **Years Active:** 5
  * **Notes/Relationships**
    * Jaemin was specifically trained in intel-gathering and assassination from a young age, but the eclectic nature of these jobs resulted in him mastering most positions (strategy, seduction, infiltration, torture, hand-to-hand combat, knife-play, sniping, even hacking)
    * Everyone was surprised when he decided to do a natural science degree as his favourite subject was always P.E. Nevertheless he did really well as this was something he was interested in. 
      * Went into biochemistry with a focus in chemistry to aid his poison knowledge. His mother is a well-known poison expert.
  * **Relationships**
    * **Jisung**
      * Pretends to be technologically inept around the younger, despite having handled Dream's hacking prior to Jisung going active. Jisung is aware his hyung is faking it. Honestly no one really knows why he does this (there is a reason, it's sweet).
      * Unilaterally feels like he raised him, made him have a mental breakdown when he began noticing the younger's crush on him.
      * Is pretty much willing to forgive whatever the younger does, no matter how much extra work it gives him.
      * Went through his ho phase last year, which really estranged their relationship, but he never noticed since Jaemin only had that phase to cope with work stress.
      * Thinks the younger must be protected at all costs and is super protective of him since Jisung gets scared easily.
      * Accepted Jisung's confession because he never wants to disappoint the younger, but does not really know how to proceed here as he does not feel any lust for the younger. Yet
    * Jeno - Really close. All of 00 line is close, but in childhood Renjun often had to go to China to learn operations there and Haechan also practiced with 127 so these two share the strongest bond
    * Renjun - All of 00 line are basically best friends. Their convos are slightly more mature than with the others. Currently relationship is a bit awkward as Jaemin feels obligated to side with Jeno
    * Mark - Leader-hyung that he can tease. Respect and rely on him, and vice versa
    * Haechan - Their conversations are always incredibly random.
    * Chenle - Only one that somewhat lets him spoil them. Is trying to teach him about poisons.



**Park Jisung**

****

  * **Alias:** Mochi
  * **Age:** 18
  * **Position:** Intel
  * **Specialty:** Hacking, online info
  * **Occupation:** University Student
  * **Years Active:** 4
  * **Notes:**
    * He's the youngest executives, as such he was always babied. Compared to the others, his family left him with NCT at a younger age. As such, his training was random and electric. Each of his hyung would teach him a bit of their specialty, but never forced him to a strict training program. When he was 10 he was depressed about not having anything to offer when he started becoming absorbed with the internet. Here he developed an affinity for hacking and technology in general. This was useful as a contrast to Mark's utter ineptitude.
    * Now along with Renjun, he's on their development teams (for new gadgets)
    * As more of tech info gatherer and intel analyst he doesn't really have the combat ability of the others, he is rather clumsy, despite this, he is rather good with knives, specifically throwing knives and can hold his own against many executives. 
      * Don't tell anyone, but Jisung saw a new recruit practicing throwing knives and thought he looked cool, and mentioned it in passing to Jaemin, after which Jaemin started paying intense attention to said recruit. Misinterpreting why Jaemin was staring, the young hacker decided he was going to learn the skill to impress Jaemin. Although Jaemin ended up being his semi teacher (because Jaemin was annoyed that Jisung kept going to Ten-hyung instead of him), he did succeed in impressing him, almost surpassing Jaemin with this particular weapon (although Jaemin would have praised him regardless)
    * He is the only one who didn't go overseas to study because he felt socially anxious to be separated from his hyungs, as such he just graduated from high school at 18 and is in his first year of college right now. Went active a year earlier because of this.
  * **Relationships**
    * **Jaemin**
      * Has had a crush on him since he discovered being attracted to anything 4 years ago. Realized he fell in love during Jaemin's one-night-stand phase. Contrary to what Chenle may tell you, he didn't distance himself from Jaemin due to jealousy, yea he was jealous, but it was more frustration that the elder wouldn't seek him out for comfort, wouldn't, in his opinion, trust him with his problems
      * With Chenle's support, decided to start pursuing him. Knows Jaemin still slightly sees him as a child, so originally tried to dress and act more provocatively which just flared Jaemin's protective (not possessive) instincts as "no one should be look at _his_ baby that way"
      * Having failed to seduce him, Jisung decides to step back and just be there for the elder until he feels he can rely him making their relationship more equal.
    * Chenle - His best friend, closest in age, so are the most comfortable. As Chenle needs his help in Korean, it feels more like an equal relationship compared his hyungs who he feels are always only helping him and not the other way around. Also tries to help him get his polyamorous relationship
    * Renjun - likes to hang out in his room and get advice or just talk about life
    * Haechan - as the only other executive in the information team, he learns from and assists him a lot. Hates getting teased by him though
    * Mark - his easiest to tease hyung, Respects and listens to him as a leader
    * Jeno - created the nickname "No Jam", likes to play video games with him



* * *

**Huang Renjun**

****

  * **Alias:** ~~Okkae kkangpae~~ n/a
  * **Age:** 20
  * **Position:** Medic and science
  * **Specialty:** Surgery and tech development (can also do physical torture)
  * **Occupation:** Surgical Resident
  * **Years Active:** 5
  * **Relationships:**
    * Jeno - this weird on-again-off-again FWB thing. Renjun has no idea how they started but he's just along for the ride until Jeno confesses, now he's confused and their friendship is suffering
    * Chenle - His only Chinese dongsaeng, special bond, babies him, would kill someone for looking at the younger wrong.
    * Jaemin - Pretty close, this awkward situation with Jeno is somewhat straining their relationship 
    * Jisung - Babies him too, literally calls everything he does cute, even when tried messily torturing someone for the first time.
    * Mark - respects him as their leader, trusts him with his problems
    * Haechan - bickering, love-hate relationship, still pretty close as all 00 line is. Used his medical knowledge to help him with torture



**Lee Jeno**

****

  * **Alias:** Samoyed (No Jam by Dream)
  * **Age:** 20
  * **Position:** Assassin
  * **Specialty:** Close combat
  * **Occupation:** Professional Boxer
  * **Years Active:** 5
  * **Relationships:**
    * Renjun - Has a massive crush on him, currently trying to convince the other to date him
    * Chenle - Thinks he's the absolute cutest (Jaemin would fight him). Unaware if the younger's crush on him.
    * Jaemin - Best friends, like bestest
    * Jisung - Thinks he is not cute enough to be their maknae, adores him nonetheless
    * Haechan - Gets teased by him
    * Mark - leader-hyung, only person he can tease more than they tease him. Looks up to him



**Zhong Chenle**

****

  * **Alias:** Dolphin
  * **Age:** 19
  * **Position:** Assassin
  * **Specialty:** Distance assassination (sniping, poison)
  * **Occupation:** Student / Part-time Barista
  * **Years Active:** 4
  * **Relationships:**
    * Renjun - Kind of in love with him.
    * Jeno - Kind of in love with him too. Still tries to help him win over Renjun
    * Jisung - His best friend, love pranking their hyungs, but as his only younger friend feels slightly more responsible for him
    * Jaemin -likes to act spoiled around his Nana hyung and likes his affection. Looks up to him in terms of poison making
    * Mark - A hyung he loves teasing but looks up to
    * Haechan - Loud together friends



**Lee Minhyung**

****

  * **Alias:** Mark
  * **Age:** 21
  * **Position:** Leader
  * **Specialty:** Close range assassination
  * **Occupation:** Music Doctoral Fellow at SNU
  * **Years Active:** 6
  * **Relationships:**
    * Haechan - The childhood sweethearts, is still a bit shy with PDA but working on it.
    * Jaemin - Like all his other dongsaengs, tries to take care of him. Trusts him and is trying to rely on him more as his second
    * Jisung - Their youngest. gets teased by him a lot, tries to baby him less than the others so he doesn't feel suffocated
    * Jeno - Finds him to be rather calm despite his professions, is most likely to leave him in charge if Jaemin is not available
    * Renjun - Tries to support him as he has a slightly different job compared to everyone else
    * Chenle - Cutest member that clings to him alot but still thinks hes reliable



**Lee Donghyuck**

****

  * **Alias:** Haechan
  * **Age:** 20
  * **Position:** Intel Team Leader
  * **Specialty:** Torture
  * **Occupation:** Fashion Designer
  * **Years Active:** 5
  * **Relationships:**
    * Mark - Childhood sweethearts, making sure Mark gets used to PDA by doing. Extensively. Everywhere.
    * Jaemin - most similar interests. These two tend to have the most psychologically draining jobs and find comfort in each other when he doesn't want to bother Mark
    * Jisung - likes to bully him, but is still protective of him. Relies on him and trusts him with important intel missions
    * Chenle - his being loud and fabulous successor
    * Renjun - close friends as all 00 line are, worked together or specialized physical torture tactics
    * Jeno - likes to tease him about being no jam



*Despite the fact that Jisung is the one pursuing and wooing here, Jaemin is definitely more of a dom, both in bed or not. However they both take of each other equally after Jaemin gets on board with this relationship a little further down the road

**Author's Note:**

> For the occupations:  
> Mark - wanted to go with music producer, but that's too highkey and hes too young to be a professor even with my bs acceleration  
> Renjun - honestly, I just needed someone to be the medic here  
> Jeno - boom MV  
> Haechan - I truly could not think of anything pt. 2  
> Jaemin - I can't remember but I believe he said he wanted to be a scientist somewhere? (and I'm a biochem student lmao)  
> Jisung - our baby is too young :c  
> Chenle - I truly could not think of anything


End file.
